villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Julia Harris
Dr. Julia Harris is the secondary antagonist in the 2011 film Horrible Bosses ''and the tertiary antagonist in ''Horrible Bosses 2. She is the most recurring villain in the franchise, along with David Harken. She is portrayed by Jennifer Aniston. Biography Julia is a manipulative and aggressive boss who sexually harasses (and is presumably attracted to) her subordinate Dale on a regular basis. Dale was extremely loyal to his fiancee and intended to save himself for marriage. She also took compromising photos of him while passed out and threatened to release them to Dale's fiancée and tell his fiancee he's had sex with her unless he agreed to actually have sex with her (in essence, she blackmailed him). Because Julia was posing a threat to Dale's marriage, he plotted to kill her, along with his friends' bosses. Dale's friend Kurt was assigned to stake out and kill Julia, but on the night he was watching her, she undressed deliberately and provocatively as if she knew someone was watching her then performed oral sex gestures on a popsicle, a banana and a hot dog while watching. She succeeds in seducing Kurt and invites him into her apartment to have sex. When the trio are fleeing from Harken, Julia engages in a phone call with Dale whilst having a bath and asks him to explicitly describe to her how he's going to have sex with her. Dale, though reluctant in the moment, describes the various sexual acts he would engage with Julia. This makes her happy and she tells him she would see him tomorrow and calls him a "dirty birdy". In the end, Dale blackmailed Julia into paying for his honeymoon with an incriminating video taken by his friend Dean Jones with assistance from Kenny Sommerfeld. The video shows Julia pulling off Kenny's pants and preparing to orally rape him. He also demanded that she stop sexually harassing him, lest he make the video public. She returns in Horrible Bosses 2. In the film, she manages to get Nick, Kurt and Dale to engage into a foursome with her, drops the F-bomb often, talks endlessly about male genitalia and even asks Nick to defecate on her during sex. The trio create a ransom note asking for $500,000 and go to the office of Dale's old boss, Dr. Julia Harris, to steal a tank of nitrous oxide. While there, Kurt and Dale are almost caught by Julia's sex addiction group meeting. This time, Nick falls in love with and has sex with her. Before they leave, Julia arrives at their hotel room and demands to sleep with Dale or else she will report them for breaking into her office. Dale's wife Stacy, whom Dale has three daughters with, arrives, and believing Dale is cheating on her with Julia, storms off. Dale angrily locks Julia in the bathroom so the three can leave. She still pursues Dale and eventually succeeds in having sex with him while he's in a coma. She also promises Dale that she'd going to bed his wife while he's in a coma. By the film's end, she tells Stacey that nothing happened between her and Dale and makes amends with her. She also expresses sexual attraction to 14-year-old boys, gay guys and also Dale's wife, Stacy. Quotes *"Did you see that show Gossip Girl, I watched it last night." *"I fingered myself so hard to that Penn Badgely guy, I broke a nail." *"You're no shrimp in the cock department, huh?" *"You said she was just a hole for your dick." *"If you don't fuck me, I'm going to tell her you fucked me." *"You're starting to sound like a little faggot there, Dale." *"Um...I'm not naked, Dale." *"Can you see my pussy?" *"See you tomorrow, you dirty birdy." *"Are you gonna slap me in the face with your cock?" *"Well Shabbat Shalom, somebody's circumsiced!" *"Oh just relax here, Jodie Foster. Your dick wasn't even that hard." *"Have you even done it in a dentist's chair?" Gallery B9315205172Z.1_20141120190954_000+G7V963JE3.3-0.jpg|Julia offering to shave her lady parts pre-sex. Dr-Julia-Harris-DDS-horrible-bosses-28096797-1280-1760.jpg 5482291029efc_-_horrible-bosses-jennifer-aniston-xl.jpg|Julia harrassing Dale horriblebosses2-mv-15.jpg pp-JenniferAniston-HorribleBosses-1080pmp4snapshot033520131202223006.jpg|Julia in the bath MJNJZPl.png Category:Blackmailers Category:Villainesses Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bullies Category:Living Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lover Stealers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Hero's Lover Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Mature Category:Torturer Category:Lustful Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Master of Hero Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Pedophiles Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Mad Scientist Category:Obsessed Category:Gay Bashing Category:Love rivals Category:Extortionists